Switched in the past
by sasukerox
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are training, when Orochi casts a jutsu. Team 7 switches bodies, and are returned to their pasts. How will it feel to be in each other's bodies, and at the age of six? Not really sure of genre...
1. Switched

mwahahah okay, i love these kind of stories, and i wanna start my own. i hope you like it.

I never really got this, but im gonna start saying this:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

yeah, but what does the disclaimer part mean... I guess this story takes place...like..i dunno. but they arent chuunins, and sasuke doesnt wanna go to orochi.

Chapter One

Switched

He ran, and threw a punch. Seeing that it didnt work, he did a couple of hand seals. His hand, shaped like an O, blew fire out of his mouth. He had no time to see if it worked. Quickly, he took out two kunai, and threw it through the smoke. A tight grip was on his leg. He looked down. He lost again.

Uchiha Sasuke, defeted by Kakashi's underground technic. Kakashi held a kunai up to his throat. "I dont see why you always get me with that. You always just pop from underneath." Sasuke said, pushing the kunai away, and standing up. Kakashi took out his book. "It's not that you dont where I am. You are just too concentrated on what you can see. Behind, above, and infront." Kakashi explained. Sasuke nodded, then walked over to Naruto and Sakura.

"You're aim is getting way better!" Naruto said, smiling. "Thanks Naruto." Sakura said with a smile back. Sasuke looked at the two. They were hitting kunai and shurikens at a board.

"Hi Sasuke! How did the match go with Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked. "Hn." he answered. Sakura blinked, and sighed. Naruto tapped his foot. "What kind of answer is that? Ohhh, so you lost eh?" Naruto said, smirking. "Shut up Naruto." Sasuke said glaring at him. "Hey Kakashi sensei! Can you buy us ramen!" Naruto asked his sensei. Kakashi put his book down. "Why dont you get it yourself?" Kakashi asked. "Becuase...jsut cause! I will use my sexy jutsu, on Jiraiya, and make him write another one of yoyur perverted books, if you buy us ramen!" Naruto said.

Kakashi put his book away, and zoomed to the ramen bar. Sakura giggled. "Who said I was hungry." Sasuke said, turning to leave. "Come on Sasuke. You trained really hard today. Im sure it would be nice for our sensei to buy us a meal ne?" Sakura asked. Sasuke pocketed his hands. "Fine." he said.

"I ahve a feeling he is gonna be late..." Naruto muttered, 20 min. later. "Im going to train. I will come, when he comes." Sasuke said, leaving to the forest. Once Sasuke was far enough, Sakura stood up to follow him. "Hey Sakura! Wanna train?" Naruto asked. "No thanks Naruto." Sakura said, and went into the forest. Naruto sighed. _He always gets the attention..._

Naruto followed Sakrua quietly, as Sakura quietly followed Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke! Do you mind if I train with you?" Sakura asked shyly. Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it past Sakura's face, by 2cm. Sakura froze. "Do what ever you want." Sasuke said. Sakura blinked. "Uh...I will train alone then.." she muttered, and concentrated on her chakra, a few feet away. Sasuke practiced on his aim.

Naruto crossed his arms, and glared at the scene. Upside down on a tree. "Hmph. How can Sakura like someone like Sasuke?" Naruto muttered. Sakura closed her eyes, concentrated, and ran up the tree. She got high enough, and looked down at Sasuke. She sighed, and walked back down. She repeated this, and once, she caught Sasuke looking at her. Sasuke decided he could train his chakra control as well.

Orochimaru and Kabuto hid in the bushes. Kabuto sighed. "Why are you going to do this again?" he asked. Orochi shrugged. "Meh. I need something to do. Those four kids are driving me crazy." he replied. Kabuto sweatdropped. "When will this jutsu be over?" Kabuto asked. Orochi stood up, and did a few hand seals. "Depends when they all have had enough." Orochimaru said, and shot the jutsu at team 7.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, seeing blue light aiming at them. Sakura turned around, just in time to be hit by the light. Naruto fell down from the tree, when he got hit. Team 7 lay unconcious in the middle of the forest. Did I mention Kakashi decided to go home, because no one was at the training grouds? He decided his team had puilled a prank on him.

"You see Kabuto. The three of them, will switch into each other's bodies, in their past." Orochi said. "Sasuke...into Naruto's body? When they were little? What is the point of that?" Kabuto asked. Orochi shrugged. The two of them went back to the sound, where they belong...

a/n: The real Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, will have be called by their names. If they are in each other's bodies, they will have ' around their names. e.g. Sasuke was tired of this. AND/OR Little 'Sakura' and Ino skipped to the park. I hope you get it..I will proably screw it up myself..

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura woke up. _Where the hell am I? _they all thought. "Sakura? Sakura? Are you alright?" a voice called. Sasuke blinked. _Sakura? Im not Sakura. Orochimaru..he did this! _Sasuke thought angrily. "Sakura?" the voice asked again. "Im not Sakura!" 'Sakura' said. _My voice! Why the hell is it so sqeaky! _Sasuke thought, and looked down. He was in a skirt, with a pink tanktop. _Am I in...Sakura's body..not only that, but shes six! Damn it! _Sasuke thought.

"Sakura? Whats wrong?" the voice asked. 'Sakura' looked up. Little Ino was benind down, filled with worry. "Im fine." 'Sakura' muttered. _If Im here..then where are Naruto and Sakura!_

Naruto finally woke up. "Sasuke? Mother is calling. Go to the kitchen." a voice said. _Mother? What? Hey..that guy...THATS SASUKE'S BROTHER! _Naruto thought. "Sasuke? Go already." the voice said. _SASUKE! IM IN HIS LITTLE BODY! OH GOD! ITS ALL THAT SNAKE'S FAULT! Might as well go on with it.._

"Yeah, sorry!" 'Sasuke' said, scratching the back of his head. He ran out of the room, into Itachi's. "Uh..Sasuke, what are you doing?" he asked. 'Sasuke' blinked. "Uh...wheres the kitchen again?" he asked. Itachi pointed down the hall. "Whats wrong with him.." he muttered.

Sakura rubbed her eyes. No one was around. "Hello?" _My voice! My voice! Its so small! It sounds like a little boys...oh my god! Im in...Naruto's body! Why are my hands so small...I must be in the six year old Naruto. Orochimaru did this! I might as well go along with it, until I find Naruto and Sasuke.._ Sakura thought. "Why isnt anyone here..." he/she asked him/herself.

"Naruto...he's always said he was alone...I guess its true.." 'Naruto' said. "Why is it so...sad here..." 'Naruto' said. He/she walked around. He/she, (a/n: im just gonnna mix it between the he and the she.)

She finally met up in a park, with a bunch of kids. "Hi!" 'Naruto' said. Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru blinked. "My mom said I cant talk to you!" Kiba said, and turned around. 'Naruto' blinked. "Come on Shikamauru. We have to go." Chouji said, and dragged his pinapple of a friend away. Kiba spat his tongue out, and ran away. 'Naruto' looked down, and felt the tears rushing. They slid down his cheek.

_So this is how it was for Naruto...to be alone..I enver knew it was this hard! How can he be smiling all the time..._

'Naruto' wiped his tears, and sat on the swings alone.

a/n: i know this chapter is short, but i wanna know if anyone is gonna read it! review please!


	2. Academy all over again

Chapter Two

Academy all over again

After a days worth of exploring in each others bodies, (a/n: NOT LIKE THAT!) Team 7 had gone insane.

'Sakura' was on her bed, looking out the window. "This sucks. I havent seen Naruto or Sakura, and Im doomed." 'Sakura' said, and fell flat on her bed. "If Im in here...Sakura or Naruto are in my body. Shit...but..it didnt happen until I was eight..but still..seeing that man...what if they screw things up!" 'Sakura' yelled, and jumped up. "I have to find them!" 'Sakura' decided, and ran out of the house.

"Sakura! Where do you think your going! Grab you school bag! Your almost late for the class!" Sakura's mother called. "Shit! I have to go there!" 'Sakura' yelled. "Sakura! Who taught you that language! Now, get to school."

'Sakura' dragged herself over to the academy, and spotted the blonde, and the raven haired little boy. 'Sakura' ran to them. "Who is in my body!" 'Sakura' yelled. "The one and only, Naruto- I mean Sasuke!" 'Sasuke' said, grinning. "Shut up you dobe! I do not grin like that! Did anything happen..." 'Sakura' muttered, looking down. 'Naruto' looked down.

"You know, just cause Im in Naruto's body, doesnt mean you guys have to ignore me.." 'Naruto' said. 'Sasuke' blinked. "Sakura? You...you're in m..my body!" 'Sasuke' yelled. 'Naruto' nodded. "Di..did any thing happen..?" 'Sasuke' asked. "Come on. Class doesnt start so soon." 'Naruto' said, and dragged the other two near the forest. "Spill." 'Naruto' said.

'Sakura' sighed. "I will go first. Nothing really happened. Ino kept bugging me though, because I was so quiet. God, shes annoying. Then, I swore, and your mom got pissed. Your room is so pink..." 'Sakura' said. She put her hands in her pockets. Well, tried to. Sakura's outfit had no pockets. 'Sakura' sighed.

"Okay. Everything seemed okay. Im next." 'Naruto' said. "Naruto...Kiba...Shikamaru and Chouji all ditched me. I...it was so hard.." 'Naruto' said, looking down. 'Sasuke' took his hand. "I know. But its all in the past."

'Sakura' blinked. "First, we are in the past, so I wouldnt be saying that. Second, let go of each others hands! It looks wrong!" 'Sakura' said. "Alright! Im next!" 'Sasuke' said. "Uh...I saw...him..." 'Sasuke' said, making eye contact with 'Sakura'.

"He told me to go to your...mom...she..wanted help cleaning the dishes...uh..._he_ asked why I wasnt complaining to train...yeah..I went to bed early.." 'Sasuke' said. 'Sakura' clenched her fists. Suddenly, 'Naruto' burst into tears. "When is this going to stop! I cant stand being in your body Naruto! Its so hard! Sasuke! Repeating your past isnt that fun, and this is just so..." 'Naruto' wiped the tears away.

RING RING

"Class is starting...stupid class. We have to go through it again! Lets go. Meet here at the break." 'Sakura' said.

------------------------------------

"Anyone know the answer?" Iruka asked. 'Naruto' stuck his hand in the air. The class started whispering, and Iruka blinked. "Naruto! You have the answer?" he asked. 'Naruto' nodded. "The answer is 42 miles!" he said happily. 'Sakura' shook her head. _The dobe wasnt and still isnt that smart..._

"Thats...correct Naruto!" Iruka said. "Sakura? Do you know the next answer?" Iruka asked. Sasuke blinked. "Uh...37 miles?" 'Sakura' said. "Right! We are on a roll! Sasuke! The last answer please?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke and Sakura swore under their breaths. "Uh...uh...2 cm?" 'Sasuke' said nervously. Half of the class started laughing. 'Sakura' dropped her head on the desk. 'Naruto' shook his head. "No Sasuke. Try again." Iruka said. _Shit! Once was bad enough! _Sasuke thought.

"Uh..uh..can I skip this?" 'Sauske' asked. "Alright. I want to speak with you before the break." Iruka said. 'Sasuke' slumped down in his chair. 'Naruto' and 'Sakura' shot glares at 'Sasuke'.

-----------------------------------------

"Sasuke, yesterday you were passing this with flying colours. What happened? Is there anything wrong?" Iruka asked. 'Sasuke' gulped. He looked outside. 'Sakura' and 'Naruto' were pressing their faces against the window, trying to hear.

"Uh..no. Its nothing. Im just a bit tired. I uh...I have been working on my shuriken throws late at night." 'Sasuke' said, scratching the back of his head. Iruka slowly nodded. "Well, try noy to stay up so late. You can go now." Iruka said. 'Sasuke' stuck out his tongue and ran out. Iruka blinked.

"You dobe! Why did you stick your tonge out!" 'Naruto' said, slapping 'Sasuke's head. "Hey! You have no right to hit Sasuke!" fan girls yelled. "Sakura? What are you doing with Naruto?" Ino asked. 'Sakura' sighed, and stepped beside Ino. "Im just saying hi to Sasuke..." 'Sakura' said. 'Naruto' looked down.

'Sasuke' tried to act more like Sasuke. Yet, failed... "Im Sasuke Uchiha! I think Im better than anyone! Naruto sucks, but deep down, hes the best ninja!" 'Sasuke' said, grinning like a fool.

"YOU IDIOT! STOP ACTING LIKE THAT!" 'Sakura' said, and attacked 'Sasuke' with two kunai. "Sakura! Stop it! COME HERE!" 'Naruto' yelled. 'Sakura' shot galres at Sasuke, took his arm, and dragged him to 'Naruto'. "You are such an idiot Naruto! Stop doing things that Sasuke wont ever do! Sasuke, stop attacking Naruto. Your going to win, and your little version will have a bad reputation, and will mix up the future. The only thing we have to do, is act like ourselves, well, the bodies we are in, so we dont alter the future!" 'Naruto' whispered.

The other two nodded. "Sakura? Sasuke? Whats wrong with you two?" Ino asked. 'Sasuke' sighed. _Here goes nothing, for that cold bastard.._

"Hn. Go away. Your annoying." 'Sasuke' muttered, and sutffed his pockets. 'Naruto' sighed. _I dont think he was that mean when he was six. What ever. keep it up Naruto.. _Sakura thought.

RING RING

"Sasuke? Do you know the answer now?" Iruka asked. Luckily, Sakura and Sasuke sat next to Naruto. Sakura passed him the answer. "57 miles!" 'Sasuke' said proudly. Iruka smiled. "Thats it Sasuke." Iruka said. 'Sasuke' smirked, making his fan girls more in love with him.

'Sakura' put her chin on the plam of her hand, and sighed. Sakura tried her best to be like Naruto. She took out a sling shot, and threw pieces of chalk at Iruka's head. She thought, and tried to make the sexy no jutsu, but decided she better not. Naruto wasnt that big of a prankster yet.

Sasuke decided it would be better for the real Sakrua, if he kept her image. During the lunch break, he played jump rope with the girls, and of course, won. "Wow Sakura! You're really good at this!" Ino said smiling. Sasuke twitched. _Do it! _

'Sakura's mouth slowly turned into a smile. "Yeah! Thanks Ino! Your turn!" 'Sakura' said, and started twiching after.

--------------------------------------

"Alright class, before you go, tell your parents about the festival tonight! Make sure to bring the tickets. Im going to hand it out to you all now." Iruka said, giving each student a ticket, when the left.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all met at Sakura's house. They ran up to her room, and Sakura looked at everything in her room. "Oh yeah! I cant believe my mom threw that out!" 'Naruto' said, looking at her stuffed animals.

Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped, and sat on her bed. "Alright! So, I remember that I went to the festival, so Im going. What about you guys?" 'Naruto' asked. 'Sakura' and 'Sasuke' shook their heads. "Oh wait! Shit! Sasuke is in my body! You have to go!" 'Naruto' said, with a hint of blush. She still wasnt used to the fact the _the _Uchiha Sasuke was in her body. But she trusted him completely not to _touch _anything.

"Do I have to go?" 'Sakura' whined. "Yes Sasuke! Ino and the other girls...I remember we entered the..." 'Naruto' paused. "Entered the what?"

"The...make up contest.." 'Naruto' said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

a/n: mwahaha. thanks for the reviews, and keep 'em coming! tell ppls to read this story, cuz im hoping to get at least 20 reviews by the end of this story, and i dont think its gonna be that long. anyhoo, REVIEW REVIEW AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:)


	3. The festival

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Three

The festival

"Do I have to go?" 'Sakura' whined. "Yes Sasuke! Ino and the other girls...I remember we entered the..." 'Naruto' paused. "Entered the what?"

"The...make up contest.." 'Naruto' said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

--------------------------

"THE MAKE UP CONTEST!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. 'Sasuke' fell to the ground laughing. 'Sakura' crossed her arms, and stuck her nose in the air. "I am **not **entering that thing."

"Please Sasuke! If you dont...oh...just...please! You know that things will screw up if we dont go as planned!" 'Naruto' pleaded. "Fine. What did you do there anyways. Other than _that_." 'Sakura' asked.

'Naruto' again, smiled sheepishly. "Uh..hehe...well. Remember when you were eight, and someone knocked on your door, and you no one was there? Then there was a flash...yeah?" 'Naruto' said. Sasuke nodded. "Uh..well. That was a camera. Did I mention it was Ino's idea?"

"You were the one who knocked, and took a picture of me! I was half naked!" 'Sakura' yelled. 'Naruto' blushed. "I know! Im sorry Sasuke! Ino made me do it! I didnt keep the picture! Ino took it from me..."

'Sasuke' sighed. "Great. You take pictures of Sasuke, half naked. I dont think anyone has a chance now..."

"What ever! I will go in the stupid make up contest, knock on my own house door, take a damn picture of Naruto half naked, and I will giggle like the idiot of a girl you were!" 'Sakura' said. She/he scrunched up her face. "Uh..Sasuke..what are you doing.." 'Sasuke' asked.

"Im trying...stupid switched bodies! I cant activate my sharingan!" 'Sakura' said, cursing. "Oh cool!" 'Sasuke' said, trying really hard to activate the eyes. "You idiot. I didnt activate my sharingan until last year. In other words, when I was twelve." 'Sakura'

"Um..now that we are talking and stuff...Naruto, why did Kiba said he wasnt allowed to talk to you?" 'Naruto' asked. 'Sasuke' started to sweat. "Uh...uh..yeah...um..."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. He too wanted to know. "You know how that Kiba is! I said dogs suck and stuff, and his mom didnt like it..." Naruto said, quickly coming up with a lie.

'Naruto' nodded, and went down stairs to get some drinks. "I know your lieing Naruto." 'Sakura' said suddenly.

(okay, just for this little scene, im gonna call them regulary)

Naruto started to sweat again. "Eh? What do you mean Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes. "I dont need the sharingan to see that you are hiding something. Didnt you say teamwork is everything? Do you not trust us?" Sasuke asked. "Who are you to start asking me questions eh!" Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke.

"Well, it is our buisness. Next thing you know, I will go into your body." Sasuke replied, looking out the window. "And! Im inyour body right now! What if I do something, to stop your brother from murdering your clan! What do you say now! Keep your nose out of my buisness!" 'Naruto yelled. The kyuubi was his buisness until he was ready to tell anyone. Right now, he had no intention to tell Sasuke a thing.

"Shut up you guys. My parents started staring at me. Why would a little blonde boy know where the cups are in some girl's house? You should of come with me Sasuke." 'Naruto' said, placing the drinks down. "Yeah, mister nosey should have gone down with you. Im out of here." 'Sasuke' said. "Naruto? Where are you going?"

"Home."

Naruto slammed the door, on his way out. "Sasuke? What happened?" Sakura asked. "Hn." Sasuke replied. "Alright...its a guy thing..just dont take it too harsh on him right now. He could do something, relating to your brother. So, uh...Im going to sleep at Naruto...Naruto never mentioned where his home was...Im going to have to stay in my house. A sleep over at my own house..how nice.." Sakura said, with a hint of blush. _Im having a sleep over at my house with Uchiha Sasuke! HELL YEAH!_

-------------------------------

Soon enough, the festival night arrived, and team 7 met at Sakura's house. "Alright. Im going to the fucked up place." Sasuke said. "Sasuke! What ever...alright. Naruto..um...where is your house? I had to stay over here last night." Sakura said.

"Oh. Right. I live in an apartment. I have no parents. I thought you knew that." Naruto said, looking at some pictures, on the desk.

"Oh...right...you l..live my yourself?" 'Naruto' asked. 'Sasuke' nodded. "Oh...okay...say Naruto? When we get back to our bodies, you wanna come over sometime?" Sakura said, with a small smile. 'Sasuke' gave a small nod.

"Im out. Naruto. Take a bath at 8:00pm, and be sure to answer the door when I knock on it." 'Sakura' said.

----------------------------------

"Sakura! Over here!" Ino said, waving. Sasuke sighed. "Here goes everything.."

"Hi Ino! Lets go to the contest!" 'Sakura' said happily.

------------------------------------

"Hey Sasuke. Why arent you going to the festival?" Itachi asked, by Sasuke's bedroom door. 'Sasuke' was getting ready for his shower. "I dont know. I would rather train. There are too many girls anways. They keep bugging me." 'Sasuke' said, making a quick lie. He took his towel, and walked past Itachi.

Itachi ruffled his hair, and smirked. "You popular now Sasuke? How cute." Itachi said. 'Sasuke' scrunched up his face. "You still owe me a training session ni san." 'Sasuke' said, and opened the bathroom door. Not until 'Sasuke' turned on the hot water, did he notice he casually called Sasuke's brother ni san, and had a friendly conversation with a killer.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakrua had gotton the keys to Naruto's apartment, and allowed herself in. It was a small place. Some clothes on the ground, here and there. Ramen boxes some places. No pictures.

"Who takes care of him..." Sakura asked no one in particular.

She finally found one picture on a small desk. It was a picture of the academy class. Sakura, Ino, and a couple of other girls were in the middle, smiling. Sasuke was in the corner by some guys, with no real smile. Sakura found Naruto in the corner. There was a small gap between him and the other students. He had a small smile, with a peace sign.

Sakura gave a small smile. "He always stays happy. No matter what." she said to herself.

---------------------------------

"And the winner is...Ino Yamanaka! Done by Sakura Haruno!" the announcer yelled. Ino smiled, and held 'Sakrua's' hand up. "Thank you! But I couldnt of won, with out the help of Sakura!" Ino said smiling. "Damn right.." 'Sakura' muttered.

FLASHBACK

_"Sakura! Isnt this perfect!" Ino said, showing 'Sakura' her face. The lipgloss, was streaked across her cheek, and the clips in her hair, was under all the hair. "Ino..who did your make up? Lets start over, if you wanna win!" 'Sakura' said._

_Oh god, I cant do this...I will just copy that girl over there... Sasuke thought. He picked up a bright pink lip gloss, and looked at the other girls. He copied them, and put it on Ino. He combed Ino's hair, and made two braids, after a lot of effort. he put some butterfly clips, and added some sparkles. Well actually, he tripped, and the sparkles fell onto Ino's hand, and she decided to put some on. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey Sakura! I have an idea! I dare you to run to Sasuke's house! Then, knock on the door, and take a picture of the first thing you see!" Ino said, pushing Sakura along. "Damn it.."

Naruto came out of the shower, just in time. DING DONG

"Who is that? I got it!" 'Sasuke' said.

"Hello? ...hello?" 'Sasuke' said, looking around. "Oh shoot!" 'Sasuke' yelled. He was only in a towel. His hair was dripping wet. There was a flash, and 'Sasuke' slammed the door. "I hope no one saw me! What was that flash..."

Ino giggled, and 'Sakura' gapped at the picture. "Holy! You have it Ino!" 'Sakura' said, and shoved it in her hands. "Thanks Sakura! See yeah tomorrow! Dont be late for the baking class okay? Bye!" Ino said.

'Sakrua' cursed. "Why does Sakrua sign up for everything so damn annoying, and weak..."

'Sasuke' cursed, when Itachi saw him, slam the door. "Sasuke...what were you doing?" Itachi asked. "Nothing ni san! I just...I was...I uh..."

"Save it. Good night little bro." Itachi said, and ruffled his hair once more. "Why do you have to always so that?" 'Sasuke' hmphed, and walked into Sasuke's bedroom. Naruto took a good look around the bedroom.

There was a lot of pictures of weapons, actual weapons on his desk, two pictures, a window, a neat small bed, etc.

Naruto sighed, and looked at the pictures. One was of Itachi and Sasuke. The other was of his whole family. Naruto searched through the drawers. How nosey of him...

There it was. Uchiha Sasuke had a diary. Of course, it was called a NOTEBOOK. But Naruto looked inside, because he decided he was Sasuke, so it was okay.

_Saturday, 4_

_Ni san **again **he couldnt train with me, and poked my forehead. I am going to win against him! Thats my goal! To be better than Itachi. Also to join the police force. I hurt my leg yesterday, and ni san carried me home. Dad didnt even remember it was my first day at the academy today. Itachi said he would cancel his mission to come. I think it was really important, because Dad wasnt very happy. Dad favours Itachi too much! He never says anything to me! It's always, "You're getting better, but you have to reach Itachi. Itachi is so smart. You have to be like him. Oh, Sasuke is really good! He gets it from Itachi though!" It's so annoying! Thats why I am going to be better than ni san!_

Naruto snapped the book shut. "Holy shit...Sasuke kept a diary, and this is what he writes in it! What happened to this?" he asked himself, putting it away.

Itachi quietly left Sasuke's room, and walked to his room. "So...thats not Sasuke..then who is it.."

a/n: ooooooo. tachi knows something! review plz!


	4. Fixing the problem

Last Time:

Naruto snapped the book shut. "Holy shit...Sasuke kept a diary, and this is what he writes in it! What happened to this?" he asked himself, putting it away.

Itachi quietly left Sasuke's room, and walked to his room. "So...thats not Sasuke..then who is it.."

Chapter Four

Fixing the problem

--------------------------

The next morning, Sasuke was awoken at 8:00am. He got dressed, cursing over the skirt he had to wear. He closed his eyes, putting a pari of underwear. A hit of blush was seen on his face.

He fixed Sakura's hair, and but the ribbon on. "I wondor why the hell she wore this every day.." Sasuke muttered to himself, and headed downstairs. Having the chance to have parents, even though they werent his, Sasuke wasnt distant with them. He didnt want to remember how it was.

"Sakura? Come here, and give me a hug." Sakura's mother called. 'Sakura' quickly walked to the door, but Sakura's mom gave her a big hug, with a kiss on the head. "Have fun baking."

'Sakura' lowered her head, walking to the baking center. _The feeling when a mother hugs you...its not the same as your own... _Sasuke thought, lowerering his bangs, over his eyes.

"Sakura? Why are you so glum? Was it because of your pie last week! Dont listen to those boys! It was not as big as your forehead!" Ino said, and took her hand.

Sasuke sighed, and let Ino drag her to the baking center.

-----------------------

Naruto woke up to the sounds of the birds, at 7:00am. He jumped out of bed, with the energy to train. Luckily, the eight year old body of Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

He got dressed, and ran out. He bumped into Itachi. "Hi ni san." 'Sasuke' said happily. He looked up into Itachi's eyes, and met a cold feirce look. Itachi walked past 'Sasuke', not saying anything. 'Sasuke' gulped. "He knows..." he muttered.

'Sasuke' ran to the living room, and picked up the phone. Then, he ran to his room, and shut the door. "Sakura! Its Naruto. Sasuke wont answer the phone. Anyways, I think Sasuke's brother knows Im not Sasuke! He gave me a cold hard stare, and silently walked off. What should we do!" 'Sasuke' yelled, panicked.

"Stay calm Naruto! Sasuke is at the baking center. I will meet you there, and we can tell him." Sakura said, and hung up.

(a/n: just a thought, how does a six year old, have a phone...(sakrua in naruto's body..))

------------------------

"Alright everyone! Now is time to take the cookies out!" the teacher said. The girls started giggling, when a scent of chocolate filled the air. 'Sakura' smirked, and her cookies came out golden brown, with the chocolate chips melting slightly, giving it a chewy taste. "Wow Sakura! That looks so yummy!" Ino, and some other girls said.

'Sakura' smirked, raised her eyes brows, and looked at her fingernails. "Well, its all in a day's work. Go ahead. Eat 'em." 'Sakura' said. The girls gave Sakura a confused stare, then munched on the cookies.

Class finally ended, and Sasuke thought his baking skills were quite good, considering he has enver been near an oven.

"Sas- Sakura! Over here!" 'Naruto' yelled. "Sakura? Why are you with Naruto?" some girls asked. "Uh...he owes me a chocolate bar." 'Sakura' said, and quickly waved good bye to Ino, and joined Sakura and Naruto.

"What is it?" 'Sakura' asked. 'Sasuke' fell to the ground laughing. "We saw you baking cookies! You! Ha ha ha ha! _You _can bake cookies, perfectly! That is the most funniest thing ever! Waving bye to your girl friends? What cha gonna do tomorrow? Have a slumber party! Ha ha ha!" 'Sasuke' said, and fell to the ground laughing.

Sakura glared at him, blushing madly. "As a matter of fact, _yes. _I am having a sleep over tomorrow." 'Sakura' said. Naruto stopped laughing, and blinked.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! That was the best sleep over ever! Anyways, Naruto, I wouldnt be laughing if I were you! You see Sasuke, Naruto blew our cover! Your brother knows." 'Naruto' said.

The blush dissapeared, and was replaced by a dark glare, that if Sasuke was in his original body, he would be using the sharingan.

"What?" he growled, although it still sounded like a small girl.

"Naruto muttered something about you, and your brother heard. Nothing happened though. He just glared at Naruto. But...what are we going to do?" 'Naruto' said.

'Sakura' pinned Naruto up against the baking center's wall, by the neck. "Sasuke! No! Stop it!" 'Naruto' pleaded, and tried pulling down his hand. 'Sasuke' glared at him, and wriggled his feet. "I am going to kill you. You screwed everything up you dobe!" 'Sakura' said, sqeezing harder.

'Naruto' knew that he/she couldnt stop Sasuke. She/he took a deep breath, and tried to form chakra in the palm of her hand. It was difficult, since Naruto was too young to do this. Finally, when 'Sasuke' was nearly out of breath, 'Naruto' pushed the palm against 'Sakura's side, and 'Sakura' flew sideways. 'Sasuke' fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

'Sakura' got up, and glared at 'Naruto'. 'Naruto' galred back, angrily. Sakura knew she was galring at _the _Uchiha Sasuke, but he was trying to kill Naruto in his own body!

"Sasuke! I dont want to see that again! You know yo uare damaging yourself by doing that!" 'Naruto' said, kneeling down beside 'Sasuke'. 'Sakura' said the feirce look in those blue eyes. There was a hint of red in them.

"It's the dobe's fault. What are we going to do..." 'Sakura' muttered. "I got it! Alright. Naruto, what were you doing, and when did Itachi exactly see you. Take a guess."

"Alright. But Sasuke, dont get angry. Fine, get angry, but dont try to kill me. I...I...I saw Sasuke's diary, or journal or what ever you want to call it! One page! I was suprised that he kept a journal, and then, I PUT IT BACK! I guess Itachi was outside the door, and yeah.." 'Sasuke' said.

'Sakura' glared at him, but didnt try to kill him, considering that Sakura in Naruto's body, had more chakra, so she could beat him.

"So...you can tell Itachi..IF he ASKS. Dont go up to him. If he asks! Or glares at you or something. Tell him, that...damn it! What did you say exactly! I need to know if it will work." 'Naruto' said.

"I said...I think holy shit. Hehe.." 'Sasuke' replied. "Then uh...I think...I said I couldnt believe that Sasuke had a diary, and I wondered what happened to it..."

FLASH BACK

_Naruto snapped the book shut. "Holy shit...Sasuke kept a diary, and this is what he writes in it! What happened to this?" he asked himself, putting it away._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh...in that case...tell him...you were acting for a play in the academy! Yeah! You, uh..Kiba, and Shikamaru had switched bodies, and you were Kiba for a day! In the play, the three boys have diaries, and you were just going over Shikamaru's line. But if he asks, about your use of words, say you learned the word shit from some kids in the playground!" 'Naruto' said, grinning.

'Sakura' shook her head. "He wont fall for it. He graduated from the academy at age seven, activated his sharingan age eight, became ANBU captain age 12, and hes in some sort of orginization. He wont fall for that." 'Sakura' said.

Sasuke had just let out something he hasnt said since he was eight. He explained all the intereseting facts about the man we wanted to kill, to his teamates. Sakura blinked, and Naruto sighed. "Well, thats the best thing we can come up with. No matter how smart that guy is. See you tomorrow."

-------------------------

"Uh...Itachi? Can I talk to you?" 'Sasuke' asked. _Damn it! Sakura told me not to bring it up! Too late..._

Itachi paused, then stood up from his dinner, and glared down at Sasuke. "What is it?" he said, switching to a fake smile.

"You heard me saying something about Sasuke's diary right? Is that why you are mad at me? Because I am bad at acting?" 'Sasuke' asked. "Bad at acting? That's not quite it." Itachi said.

"I know I am not as good as you with my training, but I will suprass you! Anyways, I am not that bad at acting too! You see ni san, we are in a play, and there is three guys who switched bodies. Me, and two other guys. Well, I am supposed to be in Kiba's body, and Kiba, in Shikamaru's body, and Shikamaru, in mine. I was going over Shikamaru's line. He reads my diary, and it says that I like Ino. Which is not true, but it is for the play." 'Sasuke' said, hoping that it worked.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "Right...you have one weird play Sasuke. Come on, go eat dinner." Itachi said, and ruffled his hair. 'Sasuke' just stood there. _Does that mean that he bought the story? Cool!_

a/n: yeah. hope you guys liked it. review pleaseeeeee. my lame excuse was so hard to come up with! a play? yeah right!


	5. Switched again

Chapter Five

Switched again

It was a bright sunny, Saturday morning, yet 'Sakura' woke up early. She/he combed her hair, and put that special ribbon in her/his bright pink hair. "Shit! I havent showered in, like what? Three days? What ever...Im not going in there." 'Sakura' said, glancing at the bathroom, with a hint of blush.

"Why does Sakura go cooking, and have slumber parties? She should be training, and studying. No wonder she gets so weak...or...or..am I just too harsh.." 'Sakura' muttered. "Damn this body! Making me go soft!" 'Sakura' said, and ran downstairs. "Sakrua? You up this early? Well then, can you go to Ino's and borrow that cook book?" 'Sakura's mother asked.

'Sakura' nodded, and walked walf way through ths streets, when realised that she/he didnt know where Ino lived.

Lucky for 'Sakura', 'Naruto' was taking a walk.

'Naruto' had his shoulders slumped, his bangs lowered, and his head lowered as well. 'Sakura' watched him walk. (OR SHE)

"H..hey Naruto?" 'Sakura' asked. Sasuke has gotton used to the fact, that he should call them by their bodie's name. "Sakura?" 'Naruto' said, lifting her gaze to Sasuke's small smile. "Do you wanna show me where Ino's house is? I need a cook book."

'Naruto' blinked, and couldnt help but blush, at her own smile. 'Naruto' was blushing, knowing that Sasuke had made that smile.

The two of them walked to Ino's house, and borrowed the cook book. "Naruto..why are you so upset all the time?" 'Sakura' asked. "I wanted to play with Kiba again, but he kicked the dirt at my shins, and ran." 'Naruto' said quietly.

"Well you shouldbe be so upset. It is Naruto's past, and it is what happened to _him,_ not you." 'Sakura' said.

"Yeah, but thats it! Naruto had this problem! I never knew how it felt! Now I do! Now I do, and its horrible! I dont want it! We know each other know, but what if I didnt know you guys! I would have no one to talk to! I hate this feeling! I hate being alone!" 'Naruto' yelled, tears forming.

"I already know it feels. Now you do too." 'Sakura' said, lowering her bangs. "But...I hate it now too. Do you know how...how...hard it is to face your parents! They give me a damn hug everyday! DO YOU KNOW WHO USED TO DO THAT TO ME!" 'Sakura' yelled, tears forming as well.

The two of them turned their backs, and started sobbing. More 'Naruto' than 'Sakura'.

FLASH BACK for the readers

_"When will this jutsu be over?" Kabuto asked. Orochi stood up, and did a few hand seals. "Depends when they all have had enough." Orochimaru said, and shot the jutsu at team 7._

END OF FLASHBACK for the readers

'Sasuke' shot out of bed, and ran to check again, if Itachi was alright with him. "Itachi?" 'Sasuke' asked. "Yeah? Im not going to train with you if you're going to ask me that." Itachi said, smiling. 'Sasuke' smiled. "Never mind! See yea!"

'Sasuke' ran outside, and saw two figures. One was on the ground, and the other standing.

He moved a bit closer, and saw Sasuke and Sakura. 'Naruto' was on the ground, sobbing. 'Sakura' was crying quietly, standing up, and wiping those tears away.

"S..Sasuke? S..Sakura...? Why are you guys c...crying?" 'Sasuke' asked. "I have had enough of this Naruto..." 'Naruto' said, sobbing more.

"How are you then eh! Smiling like an idiot all the time! I wasnt like that you know! Not for long. I suggest you stop smiling like that moron, before Itachi suspects you again." 'Sakura' said, all the tears completely gone.

"I have had enough too. But...Im smiling..because I never knew how lucky you are to have a brother..."

'Sakura' shot him a dark glare. "Lucky to know I _HAD _a brother. That man is not my brother! I cant stand this!" 'Sakura' said, falling to the ground.

'Sasuke' lowered his bangs. If anyone saw these three children, they would think they were homeless. On the ground, lowered heads, sobbing...

Suddenly the three of them felt something. It was like an electric shock. 'Sasuke' fell to the ground, as 'Sakura' and 'Naruto' were already there.

'Naruto' screamed, in pain. The other two held it in.

Black

Darkness

They have had enough...

For now...

The three of them fell unconcious.

Sakura slowly woke up, and found her self on a couch.. She looked around. There was a kitchen near by. There was someone on the floor, near her. He had long black hair, and it was braided in the back.

She slowly sat up. She looked down at herself. When has Sakura wore a black shirt, and white shorts? The braided hair man smiled. "Already up Sasuke?"

She was in Uchiha Sasuke's young body.

Naruto woke up, in a bed. Pink, everywhere. No one was in the room, but her. Stuffed animals, a mirror, cook books. Naruto was in Sakura's body.

Sasuke woke up, still on the ground. "Sakura...Naruto...?"

They werent there. Only him. He looked down at his clothes. A small white shirt, with a green spirlal, and shorts. Sasuke was in Naruto's body.

Team 7 had switched again.

OROCHI'S LAYER:

"Kabuto. They have switched again. How interesting. They have had enough in those bodies eh? Well then...Im going to make a little twist. It might be mroe of a pleasure to them actually." Orochimaru said. "What is it?" Kabuto asked. "You will see. Once they switch again..."

a/n: yes yes. okay. let me give you ppl a hint of orochi's plan: (also notes for me, not to forget it)

- Obito

-Normal

-Before deaths

confusing? or positively easy? REVIEW PLZZZ


	6. Slumber party and true emotions

Chapter Six

Slumber party, and true emotions

"What...am I..." Sakura asked herself a bit confused. "Sasuke? Your in time for lunch. What were you doing on the ground with the other kids. Your games sure are weird." Itachi said.

_We switched again! Damn it! When will this end!_

'Sasuke' sat up quickly. "Um...Im not so hungry. I have to go find the kids you saw me with." 'Sasuke' said, and ran out. He/she didnt want to talk to a future killer just now.

"I am in Sakura's body! Holy shit! Yet...so cool!" 'Sakura' said. "No! Sakura will kill me! How did Sasuke hold back the urge to tou-...MAYBE HE DID! ME AND SAKURA WOULD ENVER KNOW! Oh man, that Uchiha, is a nasty boy!" 'Sakura' said to her/him self.

"I am going to respect little Sakura! Not like Sasuke, the nasty boy! Anyways...I guess her parents brought me here. Then if I am here...maybe Sakura and Sasuke switched too?..."

'Sakura' quietly escaped from Sakura's parents, and ran to the Sasuke's home.

"Sakura! Over here!" 'Sasuke' yelled, when she saw 'Sakura' running. "Sakura? Or Sasuke?" 'Sakura' asked. "I am Sakura idiot! If you switched, then me and Sasuke obviously switched. Come on, we have to go find Sasuke." 'Sasuke' said.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" 'Naruto' yelled. The three of them, sat down on a bench at the park.

"So we switched again...how? Maybe it lasts a couple of days?" 'Sakura' asked. 'Sasuke" shook his head. (a/n: i am going with the body's gender. not who ever is in it)

"Its either somehow Orochimaru decided to change us agian, or...we did something..." 'Sasuke' said. "Did something? What do you mean?" 'Sakura' asked.

"She means...we all did something...the three of us, did the same thing. But what did we do?" 'Naruto' asked. "It's not what we _did. _It's what we _felt_..." 'Sasuke' explained.

"You sure have a smart brain Sakura. What did we feel then?" 'Sakura' asked. "We...wanted out...We felt...well...I felt it was guilt. Somehow your pain Naruto...I was in your body, and I felt guilt...Sasuke...you felt sorrow. You missed your parents, and your clan at the moment. Naruto...you were happy, but you regreted having Sasuke's family. We all had a deep emotion, of getting out of that body. We wont switch until we feel that again. That could take a while, considering, we might like the new switch..." 'Sasuke' explained.

"I see...I have a sleep over tonight! At Ino's house...right? I dont know if I am gonna enjoy that.." 'Sakura' said.

"Just...dont act to stupid!" 'Sasuke' said. "What do I do..." 'Naruto' muttered to himself. 'Sasuke' caught it though. 'Sakura' decided to go on the swings, and left the other two alone.

"Sasuke...do..do you wanna go somewhere together? I know it might look weird with each other..." 'Sasuke' asked. 'Naruto' opened his mouth, but 'Sasuke' talked over him.

"I know you would rather train or something, but we are only six. We cant train in different bodies. Also, I dont really want to be alone with your...your...that man..." 'Sakura' said, looking up at the clouds. 'Naruto' opened his mouth to reply, but 'Sasuke' talked once more.

"It's just that we both have nothing to do. Naruto is going to Ino's house, and we have nothing. I was just thinking. We could just get some ramen. Or even just stay at the park, so no one can see you or something." 'Sasuke' said. 'Naruto' openened his mouth, when 'Sasuke' talked over him _again_.

"I know your going to say I am annoying. It's probably a really stupid idea. I just thought for a second that maybe since we are younger, and I am in a guy's body or something, maybe...just...want to be with me for a little bit. Im sorry I even asked. I will just stay away from Itachi, and go do something. Forget it. I'm going on the swings." 'Sasuke' said, and quickly joined 'Sakura' on the swings.

'Naruto' lowered his head. "Sakura...I was going to say yes..." he said quietly.

------------------------

"Okay! I'm all set!" 'Sakura' said. She picked up the sleeping bag, and dodged a kiss from her mom, and ran to Ino's house.

"You...you dont think Sakura is upset with us do you honey? She keeps avoiding my hugs." Sakuras mother asked her husband. "She's just really exciting about the party."

'Sakura' stopped a couple of metres away from her home, and panted. "I hate when she does that...every time I go downstairs...she tries to hug me or something..." 'Sakura' said, and walked to Ino's.

------------------------

'Naruto' walked to the park, around 7:00pm. 'Sakura' had just left to Ino's and he didnt know what 'Sasuke' was doing.

He sighed, and sat on the swings. Slowly, he moved back and forth. He saw some other kids walk around, then when near him, they run.

He lowered his head, and kicked at the dirt. He pushed back and forth on the swing.

Soon, the sun was setting, but he didnt care. Still slowly, he pushed back and forth. Just looking at the dirt, below him.

The park was deserted. Suddenly, he stood up, his fists clenched. "Why am I acting so weak? This is stupid! Stupid! It's like a mind test! It's killing your mind, making you mentally weak! Especially in Naruto's body! Why is he so alone anyways! Shit!" 'Naruto' yelled, and kicked the dirt, and pocketed his hands. He sat down on the bench, and stared at the dirt again.

"Hey." a voice said. 'Naruto' looked up. 'Sasuke' sat down beside him, his hands in his lap.

"What do you want.." 'Naruto' muttered. "Nothing. I just came by. Are you okay Sasuke? I heard you talking...I think your right. A mind test, I mean. It's killing the three of us. But we can get through it. If we couldnt, we wouldnt be shinobi, now would we?" 'Sasuke' said, and gave a small smile.

It was quiet for a moment, then 'Naruto' spoke. "Sakura..."

"Hmm?" 'Sasuke' said, looking sideways at 'Naruto'. "Go...go..home.." 'Naruto' said. 'Sasuke's eyes widened. He wasnt expecting this. He thought 'Naruto' would ask to go on the swings or something.

"Home? Go back home? Wh..what do you mean? _Your_ home?" 'Sasuke' asked, quietly. "You know what I mean. Besides...Itachi expects me by 9:00pm. It's 8:25pm. Just go." 'Naruto' said, still looking at the dirt.

"Sasuke..."

'Naruto' stood up, his back on 'Sasuke'. "Go. Havent you ever dreamed about meeting my parents, if they were alive? Now is your chance. Enjoy it. Go home." 'Naruto' said.

'Sasuke' stood up. "Why do you keep telling me to go, when it's hurting you! Sasuke!" 'Sasuke' yelled. "It's not hurting me. I don't feel pain. I already have, and it's gone. I am an aveng-"

"Don't drag that in here! We both know perfectly why your telling me to go home!You want me to go! You want me to go, and leave you here to cry! Don't you! I saw you Sasuke! I saw you when we went to the park. Naruto and I were on the swings, you went home, and I followed you! You went to his home, and you cried, didnt you! Why do you do this to yourself!" 'Sasuke' yelled.

'Naruto' quickly spun around, his eyes, dark blue, but with a hint of red. "Shut up! You are annoying! I cried ONCE! Just ONCE! You know why! Because I could of done something now, to change the future! To stop _him_ from killing anyone! But I cant damn it! I cant! If I do, I would never have been in team 7, and I would never have met you and Naruto like I have!" 'Naruto' yelled.

'Sasuke' fell silent. The park was silent. "S..sasuke...y..you care a..about team 7.." 'Sasuke' said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What ever. Just go home." 'Naruto' muttered, and 'Sasuke' didnt need to be asked anymore. But before he left, he walked up behind 'Naruto'.

"Sasuke...t...thank y..you..."

--------------------------------

"Alright! Hana! It's your turn! Truth or dare?" Ino asked. "Um...dare!"

"I dare you to...phone Kisa's brother, and tell him you like him!" Ino said, now laughing. All the girls giggled, and Hana finished her dare.

"Okay! Sakura! Truth or dare?" Hana asked. "Uh...truth!" 'Sakura' said. For a while, Naruto was nervous, but none of the girls suspected anything, so he went along with it.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Hana asked. All the girls sighed. "Hana! What a waste of a quesition! It's obvious!" the girls said.

_Nows my chance! I can say Sakura likes me! _'Sakura' though grinning.

'Sakura' spotted a picture on Ino's sidetable.

It was a picture of Sakura and Ino. 'Sakura' looked at the real Sakura. She was sitting on a grassy hill, holding a flower to her face. She was smiling, and the sun was shining on her hair.

'Sakura' smiled sadly. "I...I have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha." 'Sakura' said. _I shouldnt screw it up for Sakura.._

"Okay! Sakura, ask!" Ino said.

"Ino! Truth or dare?" 'Sakura' asked. "Dare! Im not scared!" Ino said. "Um...I dare you to...tell Sasuke, at school, that...that...you saw a flower that looked like his face!" 'Sakura' said.

The girls froze. 'Sakura' started to sweat. _Oh shit! Did I screw it up! _

The girls started to giggle. "Yeah Ino! Good idea Sakura!" the girls said. 'Sakura' sighed of relief.

--------------------------

"N...ni san? Can you train with me? Please? You dont have any missions right now. 'Sasuke' asked

FLASHBACK

_"Sasuke...t...thank y..you..." 'Sasuke' said. _

_"Sakura? Ask him to train with you. Beg at him, until he pokes you in the forehead.." 'Naruto' siad quietly._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sorry Sasuke, but I have a meeting. Some other time." Itachi said. "But ni san! You said! Your treating me like a burden again." 'Sasuke' said, and his eyes widened. The words just flew out.

Itachi motioned him to come forward, and 'Sasuke' ran up to him, when he got smacked in the forehed by Itachi's index and middle finger. 'Sasuke' rubbed it, while Itachi gave a small smile, and headed out the door.

"Same old ni san.." 'Sasuke' muttered, and again, the words just flew out.

-----------------------

'Naruto' slowly walked home. He could see his shadow, from the setting sun. Some other shadows came by. "It's _him._"

"Yes. But, hush. We cant talk about it."

"I know, but he is such a burden in this village."

"Of course. Look, hes staring. Move up."

'Naruto' lowered his head. The two people quickly walked by.

"This is so annoying. But..Naruto...he never was like this. Maybe sometimes, but this is enough. He always tried to get attention. Grinning like a fool...messing up his jutsus..." 'Naruto' said, walking more confidently to his home.

--------------------------

"Sakura! It's time to eat!" Ino called. 'Sakura' was setting up her sleeping bag, upstairs. "I'm coming! I need to call home for a sec though!"

'Sakura', only God knows how, knew Sasuke's phone number.

"Hello?" Itachi said, picking up the phone.

"Hi. Is Sasuke there?"

"You're not a fangirl are you?" Itachi asked, smiling.

"No! Im not a girl!" 'Naruto' screamed. "I AM A GIRL!" _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHTI! I HOPE HE DIDNT NOTICE_

"Right...you must be the pink haired girl. One of Sasuke's strange friends. Yeah, he is here."

'Naruto' blinked. "H..hi?"

"Sakura? It's Naruto. I almost blew it there for a second."

"You idiot! You messed up once! Dont do it again! I will kill you!" 'Sasuke' yelled. Itachi blinked. _He is violent... _Itachi thought.

"I know! Im sorry Sakura! Anyways, I just wanted to call, to make sure everything is fine. Are you alright? Do you know abotu Sasuke? Is he fine?" 'Sakura' asked.

"Im fine. I think he is fine too. Bye." 'Sasuke' said, and hung up.

"Sakura! It's time to eat! Come on!"

"Im coming!"

--------------------------

"Ni san? DONT YOU HAVE A MEETING!" 'Sasuke' yelled, just realising that Itachi came back home 5 min later.

"I did. It's over now." Itachi said, with a smile. 'Sasuke' jumped up. "Then lets go train!"

"Sorry Sasuke. I have to make a plan for our mission." Itachi said. "Still treating me like a burden. Am I burden to you?" 'Sasuke' asked.

Itachi motioned him to come forward. "Im not falling for that again!" 'Sasuke' said. Itachi blinked, then sighed. "All right. Lets go train." Itachi said, getting up, and motioning his hand again.

'Sasuke' smiled, and ran to Itachi's side. POKE

"Ni san! Hmph." 'Sasuke' said. Itachi smiled, and went to his room.

"Sasuke! Come help me get ready for dinner." Mikoto said. 'Sasuke' blinked. All this time, Sakura had only met Itachi.

"Y..yes mom?"

"Put these on the table." Mikoto said, handing 'Sasuke' a handful of plates.

"You are more eager than usual to train with Itachi." Mikoto said, smiling. "I want to become strong!" 'Sasuke' said.

"Well, dont push yourself like last time. I dont want to see as much as cuts on your face like last time." Mikoto said, handing him cups.

"Itachi wont train with me. You wont see cuts for a while, when I go out with him." 'Sasuke' said, placing the cups down.

"Well, you have to study too. You are taking this fairly well. Usually when I ask you to help, you make up an excuse." Mikoto said, smiling.

"Go call you father." Mikoto said, gently pushing 'Sasuke' out.

"F..father? O..okay.." 'Sasuke' stuttered. _Oh man! I can just feel it! I bet Sasuke's dad is tough..._

"F..father?" 'Sasuke' said. He looked around the whole house, to find his room.

"What is it?" Fugaku asked. "D..dinner is ready." 'Sasuke' said. "Im coming. Tell Itachi he has a mission for tom-... Never mind. You might forget. I will do it." Fugaku said, turning his back on 'Sasuke' and looking down at some papers.

'Sasuke' lowered his head, and walked out of the room. He went upstairs, and walked to him room, his head still lowered.

"That man...he is harsh...is this how he treated Sasuke all the time? Well, now I see where _some _of the harshness comes from." 'Sasuke' said.

---------------------

"Let's go to sleep..." Ino said, yawning. It was 11:10pm, and the girls were already falling asleep. Every hour, 'Sakura' would call 'Sasuke' to see if they were alright.

"I have to go call again." 'Sakura' said. "Again! Whats wrong?" Ino asked. "Its nothing! Mom just said to make sure. Because...she...she isnt feeling well, and my dad is busy with some work." 'Sakura' said, and ran to the phone.

"Sakura?"

"N..naruto! It's 11:00pm! Quit calling me!"

"I just want to see if you are alright!"

'Sasuke' gave a small smile. "Im fine Naruto. You care too much. Stop calling alright?"

"O..okay. If you ask me, I dont care enough! Good night!"

'Sasuke' put the phone down, and smiled again. "No Naruto...you care just right."

a/n: for all those ppl who want to know, there is gonna be another switch yet again! right... anyways... i dont see this as humor anymore...its more of a cryingess for sasuke these days.. O.o... yeah...okay REVIEW PLEASEEEEE


	7. A twist to the switch

i would of updated earlier, but document manager didnt work! i finished this chapter on thursday! T-T

(Oh! Im taking sasusaku4eva101's review advice! Thank you for the idea!)

Chapter Seven

A twist to the switch

It was a sunny clear Sunday morning, when 'Sasuke' Uchiha, jumped out of bed, and ran to Itachi's room. "Ni san!"

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Itachi asked, sharpening his kunai. "TRAIN WITH ME!" 'Sasuke' said, fire burning in his eyes.

You see, late last night Sakura was thinking about how to impress Itachi, with Sasuke's moves.

Late last night:

_"Sasuke always wants to get stronger... But! If I convince Itachi to train with me...my body...it's stronger than Sasuke's little one! My moves in Sasuke's, would be really strong! Itachi will be so suprised!" Sakura thought._

"Oh god...listen Sasuke. You know yourself probably, that I have a mission today. Im sorry." Itachi said, putting his kunai in his back pouch.

'Sasuke' lowered his head. _PLAN B! THIS IS SO NOT SASUKE, BUT I NEED TO TRAIN!_

'Sasuke' brought his fist to his eyes, and rubbed it. "I...r..really wanted to..t..train with you. I..I told everyone a..at school that y..you t..train with me...everyday!" 'Sasuke' said, revealing the tears in his eyes.

Itachi blinked. "Alright alright!" Itachi said, flinging his arms in the air, and waving them, as a give up sign.

"Just stop crying. Let's go." Itachi said. 'Sasuke' wiped the hard-to-make-since-your-not-sad tears, and followed Itachi.

------------------

"Sakura! Your father and I are going out! Mikaya is here!" Sakura's mother called, and closed the door. 'Sakura' finished up her cereal, and blinked.

There was a young teenage girl in front of her. She had dark purple hair, dark blue eyes, and was smiling brightly. "Hi Sakura! Do you want to take off from our last knitting time together?" Mikaya asked.

"K..knitting!" 'Sakura' asked, confused. _Hm...pretty girl. Who is she though..._

"Yes knitting. Where is you sweatshirt from last time?" Mikaya asked. "Um...my mom...she...she brought it to her friends, to show off, and she..left it there." 'Sakura' said, grinning sheepishly.

Mikaya blinked. "Okay then. I guess we could watch a movie. I brought **_Pinky in pony land_**." Mikaya said, taking out the tape.

'Sakura' sweat dropped. _Pretty girl...LAME MOVIE!_

---------------

'Naruto' woke up to nothing, as expected. But he had a different attitude. He ran to Iruka's around lunch, and knocked on the door. "Naruto? What is it?" Iruka asked.

"I was wondering...can you buy me some ramen? 'Naruto' asked, and used the puppy dog eyes, that he didnt know he could use.

"Well...alright Naruto." Iruka said, and scratched the scar on his nose.

---------------

Orochi's Layer:

"I have news. I have been watching them, as you requested. I used the pills and saw them in the past. They are quite happy. I think the switch again will be difficult." Kabuto reported. "Well then...we are just going to have to make them switch arent we?" Orochimaru said, licking his lips.

"How?" Kabuto asked, pushing up his glasses. "You will see. Oh, and what about the present bodies?" Orochimaru asked. "They...are..not there anymore.." Kabuto said.

---------------

Present:

Kakashi had searched for hi team's bodies. The next training session, none of them had showed up. He found them unconscious in the forest, and brought them to Tsunade.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade looked down at the three children.

Sakura. Her own student. She wouldnt let her stay like this for so long.

Naruto. He was the future hokage wasnt he not? She wouldnt let him miss the training he desired.

Sasuke. Being unconscious at a state like this...Orochimaru could just steal his body.

_Wait...Orochimaru!_

"This is..Orochimaru's jutsu. I have gathered research, and it seemed he made this recently." Tsunade explained. "So, what happens to them?" Kakashi asked.

"They are brought back to their past. Then, I am quite sure...switched into their bodies. But...after I examined them. Sakura seemed to twitch slightly. Sasuke's eyebrows are narrowed once in a while. Naruto moves his left hand every couple of minutes. Im not sure if these are signs of danger, or just something happening during that time. The problem Im worried about is...when they will wake up. It could be weeks, months...or years.." Tsunade said, looking at their sensei, straight in the eye.

Kakashi pocketed his little red book. "Sasuke wont afford to lose this time. He has a goal. Naurto, and Sakura. Well, they need all the training they can get. Is there anything we can do?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade shook her head. "Just stay by their side. That's all." Tsunade said, leaving Kakashi to his students.

He took a chair next to Sasuke. "I know you guys will make it through quickly. You wouldnt become a team, if you couldnt." Kakashi said quietly.

-----------------

The two Uchihas were somewhere in the forest, and Itachi had just finished throwing 15 kunai at 15 targets. Of course, he hit them all with ease.

'Sasuke' smirked, and grabbed the 10 kunai for his turn. He closed his eyes.

_Concentrate Sakura...I know this isnt your body...Nor your chakra...but you can do this..._

'Sasuke' snapped open his eyes, and jumped in the air. He did a twirl, and threw the kunai. Since no one is as good as TenTen in aim, 7 out of 10 hit the bull's eye, and the other 3 hit the second and third line around it.

Itachi blinked. "When did you...how did you...what?" Itachi asked confused. "I told you I would succeed!" 'Sasuke' said, grinning.

Itachi scratched his head, and shook it. "I bet you used some kind of jutsu. But...none the less, that was good. _Little _bro." Itachi said. He messed up 'Sasuke's hair, and left.

"That guy is so confident in himself!" 'Sasuke' said, and crossed his arms.

----------------------

"This movie is great and all, but I have to go to Ino's house! My mom didnt tell you. Sorry." 'Sakura' said, almost dying from the adventures of Pinky.

"Oh. Alright. Let me walk you there." Mikaya said. The two of them walked to Ino's and 'Sakura' shoved Mikaya away. Once she was gone, 'Sakura' left Ino's house, and ran to 'Sasuke's. Of course, that whole Ino thing was a lie.

------------------

"Well Naruto. I hope you enjoyed your ramen." Iruka said. 'Nartuto' grinned. "Thanks sensei!" 'Naruto' said, and skipped to 'Sasuke' house. Once a far range away from people, he sighed, and walked the rest of the way.

After a bit, team 7 met in the forest near the Uchiha homes.

"I feel kinda weird. What about you two?" 'Sakura' asked. They nodded. "Oh, before we do anything..Sakura, who is Mikaya?" 'Sakura' asked. "She is my old babysitter." 'Sasuke' said. "Oh! That explains things. Anyways...what do we do?" 'Sakura' asked.

"I dont know. But for some reason..I sense Kakahsi.." 'Sasuke' said. 'Sakura' and 'Naruto' nodded.

Suddenly, the three of them fell unconscious again.

**Black**

**Darkness**

**Not loneliness...**

**But...**

**Teamwork...**

Sakura woke up. She was outside, lying on grass. The wing was blowing her pink hair in her face.

"Ugh...wait...my hair..." Sakura said. Sakura had short pink hair. She was wearing her red outfit. She was Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke woke up on a rock. Yes, a rock. He rubbed his back, and sat up. He was wearing a familiar blue shirt, and white shorts. Black spikey hair once again, he was Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto woke in a tree. He blinked before realizing he was in his orange jump suit. His blond hair, and his bright blue eyes. He never felt happier to be Naruto Uzumaki again.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" Sakura yelled, and stood up. She bumped into a girl, with light brown hair. She had two red triangles on her cheeks. "Hi. Im Rin. Who are you?" Rin asked.

"Hey! What are you doing up there!" a boy asked. Naruto jumped down. "Im not quite sure.." Naruto replied. "Im Obito Uchiha! Who are you?" Obito asked.

"Why are you sleeping on a rock?" a young boy asked. "I dont know. What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked. "Im Kakashi Hatake. Who are you, might I ask?" Kakashi asked.

Team 7 blinked. Who were these people? Rin...Obito...KAKASHI!

a/n: now you know my plan from chapter 5! mwahahahaha (it was chapter 5, right?) review please!


	8. Team Kakashi

i was working on a calculatoin, IF: ITACHI KILLED THE CLAN AT AGE 13. HE IS 5 YEARS OLDER THAN SASUKE, AND OBITO DIED AT AGE 12...OH, AND CURRENTLY ON THE AMERICAN NARUTO, SASUKE IS 12 AND ITACHI IS 17...WELL, IN MY STORY THEY ARE...

oh, and this is the second or third last chapter. OH, AND ONCE MORE: im so happy that i put 2 CHAPTERS in one day XD

Chapter Eight

Team Kakashi

_Last time:_

"SASUKE! NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" Sakura yelled, and stood up. She bumped into a girl, with light brown hair. She had two red triangles on her cheeks. "Hi. Im Rin. Who are you?" Rin asked.

"Hey! What are you doing up there!" a boy asked. Naruto jumped down. "Im not quite sure.." Naruto replied. "Im Obito Uchiha! Who are you?" Obito asked.

"Why are you sleeping on a rock?" a young boy asked. "I dont know. What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked. "Im Kakashi Hatake. Who are you, might I ask?" Kakashi asked.

Team 7 blinked. Who were these people? Rin...Obito...KAKASHI!

_ON TO CHAPTER EIGHT!_

"Obito...UCHIHA! WAIT A SECOND! FROM _THE _UCHIHA CLAN! BUT! BUT! IM BACK TO NORMAL! SHOULD THE CLAN BE-"

Sakura smacked a hand over Naruto;s mouth. During Naruto's shouts, Sakura and Sasuke ran to him at top speed, and shut him up. After all, Sasuke and Sakura realized that they were in the past.

"The Uchiha clan is what? What ever. I am from the Uchiha clan! So I will suprass Kakashi!" Obito said, pointing a finger at Kakashi. The little one.

"Not if your always late at our meetings..." Kakashi said.

The two of them glared at each other. "Uh...excuse us.." Sakura said, and pulled Sasuke and Naruto behind a tree.

"What the hell is going on! That girl is Rin. The boy is Obito _Uchiha_, and thats...Kakashi!" Sakura yelled, but quiet enough.

"Well...we are back to normal..but we seemed to go back to Kakashi's time as a a boy. Im guessing they are all 12 like us. So, Naruto...will you shut up!" Sasuke said, smacking him in the head.

"Yeah Naruto! If Im correct, when the Uchiha clan got murdered...lets see.." Sakura said, tapping her chin.

"When they got killed...Im guessing Obito was Kakashi's best friend that he talked about before..he died...then...he would of been 24. Just like Kakashi. So...right now...Sasuke would just have been born, and Itachi would be five years old. No where near killing the clan. So, yes Naruto. SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, smacking him as well.

"Okay! Stop hitting me! So...whos that girl? She kinda looks like Kiba." Naruto said. "Yeah. She could be from the same clan. But what we need to remember, is that no matter what, if they get suspicious, we cover it up with _anything. _The rest of us, just follow along." Sakura said. Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"But...is Obito..since he is an Uchiha. Did Kakashi get the eye from him?" Sasuke asked to particualry no one, as they walked back to Kakashi's team.

"What are we gonna do with these people. They seem lost." Obito asked Kakashi and Rin. "Just like you." Kakashi said. Obito glared at him.

"Why dont you try saying that again!" Obito yelled. "Just.LikeYou!" Kakashi yelled back.

Sakura and Rin sweatdropped. "Just like Sasuke and Naruto if you ask me.." Sakura muttered to the girl. Rin giggled. "Wait? Who is Sasuke?" Obito asked, suddenly leaving Kakashi, and walking to Sakura.

Sasuke blinked. Obito looked at him. "There is a boy named Sasuke in our clan. He just got born a couple of days ago. I think his brother is Itachi...dont know too much about them.." Obito said.

"You dont know too much about anything.." Kakashi said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Obito yelled. "In other words, you know nothing!" Kakashi yelled back. "Shut up! I am from the elight Uchiha clan and-"

"I know. You told me already. Besides, you dont seem like your from the Uchiha clan. They are elight right? Dont get me started on you being _elight_." Kakashi said, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke watched the two boys yell back and forth. Naruto shook his head. "Oh, and Sakura says we are bad." Naruto said, leaning against Sasuke's shoulder. "Dont touch me!" Sasuke yelled, and shoved Naruto off. "Im not touching you!" Naruto yelled back. "You want to touch my power!" Sasuke yelled back. "Power! Like you have any!" Naruto yelled. "I have plenty, dobe!" Sasuke yelled, taking out a kunai. "You wanna go! Bastard!" Naruto yelled, taking out a kunai as well.

Rin and Sakura sweat dropped. "Oh god...let me handle this.." Sakura muttered. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. Naruto turned to look at her. Sakura sweetly walked up to him. Naruto blinked, a light blush appearing on his face. "Y..yes Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Come closer.." she said quietly. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin just blinked. Sasuke on the other hand...he started glaring at Naruto, and watched him move closeley to Sakura, his eyes closed.

Sakura winked at him, then brought her arm up.

Sakura swung her fist down into Naruto's head. A huge bump appeared. "STOP TRYING TO FIGHT WITH SASUKE! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Sakura yelled, crossing her arms, and closed her eyes.

Sasuke smirked. _So even I fell for that.._

Rin giggled, while Obito moved back slowly. "She has...a lot of power.." he muttered slowly. Kakahsi nodded.

"Hey! You! You have an Uchiha sign on your back!" Obito asked, suprised. Sasuke froze. "Oh. No. Im not from that clan. My friend from the clan gave it to me. Im really close to them." Sasuke lied, but satisfied with it, as Obito nodded, and walked beside Rin.

"So...what are you guys waiting for?" Naruto asked. "Our sensei." Obito said. "Obito! He said we didnt have to wait for him. I dont know why we havent started already." Rin said. "Start what?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed, and took out a picnic blanket. Obito grinned, and brought out a picnic basket. Team 7 sweat dropped.

"Mind joining us for a picnic?" Rin asked. Team 7 shrugged, and sat down.

After a bit with being with Kakahsi's old team, Sakura smiled. _It seems our teams are a lot alike. Naruto likes me. I like Sasuke. Sasuke...he doesnt like anyone. Obito likes Rin. Rin likes Kakashi. Maybe not as much as me and Sasuke, but I can tell...Kakashi...hes like...Sasuke. He doesnt love anyone I guess. But he doesnt reject Rin, like Sasuke does to me... _Sakura though, her smile fading.

Rin tapped her shoulder. Sakura turned around. "Wanna chat? The guys are yelling again." Rin said. Naruto and Obito were yelling at Kakashi and Sasuke about who's kunai was sharper.

The two girls sat on the rock. Sakura hugged her knees, and sat on the top of the rock. While Rin leaned against the rock, her hands on it, and her legs crossed at the ankles. She looked up at the sky.

"You know. I have been watching you. When Sasuke and Naruto started fighting again, I saw you heal Naruto. You are a medic ninja right?" Rin asked. Sakura nodded. "Same. I've also watch you looking at Sasuke. Do you like him?" Rin asked, smiling. Sakura blushed, then nodded.

"Kakashi and Sasuke are alike you know? Me and you. Obito and Naruto. We all get a long well. Except the casual yelling." Rin said. Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, but Kakahsi doesnt reject you. Sasuke tells me no, Im weak, and I should go train." Sakura said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Really? Well, I have never asked Kakashi. He seems so..distant...I think you are really in love with Sasuke ne? Kakashi is very much into the rules. As for Sasuke..he seems like trying new things. Breaking the rules." Rin said. Sakura blinked. "Now I see Sasuke as the bad boy type." Sakura said. Rin giggled.

"What do you mean Kakashi is into the rules?" Sakura asked. "He...Obito always comes late, and Kakashi tells him about never being late. The shinobi rules. He has a rule for every mistake Obito makes." Rin said, looking at the boys.

Sakura slowly nodded. _Sensei likes the rules eh? I see now that the quote wasnt his indeed..._

_Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash...but...those who dont care about their companions...are worse trash..._

After a couple of minutes, Sakura had punched Naruto once more. The boys had gone over board with the which-kunai-is-sharper contest.

"Obito's is way sharper!" Naruto yelled. "Kakashi's is!" Sasuke yelled. "Give me the proof Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi and Obito had stepped aside. Naruto and Sasuke were in their own battle.

"You know...they make a small thing...**extreme...**" Kakashi said. Obito nodded.

"Proof? You want proof? Fine! Ill show you its sharper!" Sasuke yelled, and ran at Naruto with the kunai. Naruto like wise.

Then Sakura handled it. "Sakura! Why do you always hit me! Why not him! He was the one who said he will stab me!" Naruto yelled. "Like I can even get near him...how am I supposed to punch him.." Sakura said quietly, yet only Rin heared it. Rin gave a small sad smile.

Team 7 had wondered of into Konoha, leaving Kakahsi's team. Let's see their good byes, shall we?

Rin and Sakura hugged each other. "You are really nice Sakura. Im glad we met. Even the guys." Rin said. Sakura smiled, and nodded. "Take care of the team Rin. Medics kick ass!" Sakura said, and smiled once more. Rin smiled back, and waved a good bye.

Obito and Naruto shook hands, and grinned. "Nice meetin ya Naruto! We should spar with Kakashi and Sasuke one time eh?" Obito said, fixing his goggles. Naruto nodded. "Yeah! We will so kick ass, and win! See ya Obito." Naruto said, and Obito nodded.

"This is so lame. Good byes to people we hardly know." Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded. Akward silence...

"Right...bye.." Sasuke said, and Kakashi nodded. "Hey Sasuke." Kakashi said. Sasuke turned to him. Kakashi threw the kunai they were yelling about earlier, to him. Sasuke caught it, and looked down at it, and back at Kakashi. "Take it. A true shinobi would give something to be remembered by. Besides, we both know its sharper than that dull one that Obito has." Kakashi said. Sasuke smirked, and waved good bye.

"That was fun. I never new Kakashi's team were that nice. That Obito dude was so cool." Naruto said. "I wondor if Kakashi had invented the chidori yet.." Sasuke said. "Rin is so sweet. They really remind me of us. Kakashi's team." Sakura said, smiling.

---------

My own version, that when Kakashi, Obito, and Rin had the next mission, the next day, is the one they had in the gaiden. When Kakahsi got hit by that rock, it hit his memory, and erased the thoughts of Sasuke,Naruto, and Sakura. (Corny yes, but the future would change if kakashi remember his future team. Gotta make up something ne?) And of course, Rin and Obito died, so they can still remember Kakashi's future team. XD

a/n: review plz!


	9. Konoha in the past

Next chapter will be done. This is the second last chapterrrrr!

Chapter Nine

Konoha in the past

Team 7 decided to look around the old Konoha.

"What are we supposed to do anyways? I dont think I can get too emotional, to switch. Rin, Obito, and the young Kakashi made me happy." Sakura said, folding her hands behind her back. Naruto's eyes widened.

"RAMEN! RAMEN! THEY HAD RAMEN DURING THIS TIME!" Naruto yelled, and ran to take a seat. Sakura sweatdropped. "Kakashi's not that old..." she muttered and took a seat next to him.

Sasuke sighed. _Well, I havent really eaten anything lately..._

"When do you think we will switch to our time?" Sasuke asked, taking his chopsticks apart.

"Im not sure. But we should stay together, in case anything happens..." Sakura said.

--------------Present--------------

Kakashi saw Sakura smile, yet she was still unconcious. He called for Tsunade. "I have been doing research on Orochimaru's jutsu. Great news. They will wake up soon. Very soon. So, you can leave if you would like to." Tsunade said.

Kakashi shook his head. "I want to know what they have been doing. If in danger, they used my methods." Kakashi said, taking a seat beside Sasuke.

Tsunade smiled. Kakashi took out his book, and after a few seconds, started blushing. Tsunade sweatdropped, and left the room.

-----------Past--------------------

After enjoying some lunch, the two boys decided they were men. They didnt have to listen to Sakura...right...

"Kay, Im gonna go explore!" Naruto yelled, and walked off. Sakura sighed. "At least Sasuke knows what safe for us. We gotta stick together." Sakura said, turning to him. Yet, she saw his back walking off to the Uchiha homes. She gave a sad smile.

(a/n: oh, by the way, i just remembered that in the last chapter, i said: "The next day, Kakahsi,Obito and Rin had a mission" thing. Well...yea...so Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto rented a hotel, or what ever, and they explored today...)

Naruto had discovered from eavesdropping, that the fourth hokage was alive. "So...the fox hasnt come yet..." Naruto said to himself.

He searched the whole village, but couldnt find him. Of course, the fourth hokage was on that mission.

Naruto sighed, and decided to see if he could find anyone he knew. He saw an 18 year old boy. He had a toothpick in his mouth.

"Isnt that the chuunin examiner...?" Naruto said, and smiled. He looked around some more. Naruto saw Jiraiya. He was going to shout hello, but that would screw up the future.

Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were spotted. Naruto sweatdropped. "Gai looks even more like fuzzy eyebrows..." he muttered.

Naruto gave a sad smile, when he saw Iruka. Some other kids were playing tag, and he was too. But...he fell down quite often. The kids laughed, and Iruka would give a small smile. "Just like he said...he was the clown..like me.." Naruto said quietly..

Naruto fell to the ground laughing, when he saw Ebisu. He wore the same sunglasses, yet smaller. (They are _sun _glasses right? I cant see his eyes, so they are **sun **glasses...?)

Naruto saw the examiner for the preliminary exams. Hayate was running around, not knowing that 12 years later he was gonna die..

Naruto clenched his fists when he saw Anko. Not because of her. But because of her sensei. Orochimaru watched Anko hit the targets. It pained Naruto that he almost lost Sasuke to that guy. He couldnt do anything. They lost the third because of that snake. But he couldnt do anything. He quickly walked on, finding some other people he knew.

"Same as always." Sakura said, smiling. She reached the area for training that team 7 always meets at.

(a/n: to tell you the truth, i dont know what to do with sakura right now, so lets move to sasuke..)

Sasuke quietly hid behind the trees of the Uchiha clan. He hid his chakra. He prayed no one would see him. That would mess up everything.

He saw someone coming out of his home.

Mikoto was carrying a little boy. He was asleep. Black hair, already shaping into his present chicken hair, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. My little baby boy. Your name sounds so nice. Your father comes up with the best names." Mikoto said, sitting down on a bench. The spring wind blew. Mikoto smiled. Baby Sasuke slept so peacefully. Mikoto looked down at him, and smiled. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. The 12 year old Sasuke lowered his eyes, to the ground.

His mother looked so peaceful. She always did.

Itachi ran out of the house, and sat on the ground. "Mommy! I made Sasuke a cookie!" Itachi said smiling. Sasuke glared at him. "Hes only five. He hasnt accomplished anything. Not graduated. Not sharingan. No anbu. Nothing. Hes...harmless..." Sasuke said quietly, his glare lifting.

He shook his head, and glared at him again. "Not harmless for long. That bastard. Probably planning everything right now. That cookie was probably poisonous..." Sasuke muttered, seeing Mikoto take the cookie smiling. Yet, when Itachi left, she put it in the trash. Mikoto sighed. "Last time I had your brother's cookie, I choked. He puts mud into it." Mikoto said, smiling at the baby Sasuke.

Fugaku stepped outside, beside his wife. "Let me see him." Fugaku said, putting his arms out. The older Sasuke's eyes widened. Mikoto gave her son to him. "Sasuke Uchiha. He is going to become a fine young man. I can see it now. He is an Uchiha. He is indeed my son." Fugaku said, smiling.

Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

_Flashback_

_"When me and your father are alone, he wont stop talking about you." Mikoto said, smiling at her son._

_-------------_

_Sasuke looked at the shadows of the room. He could make out Itachi and his father. "You are indeed my son." Fugaku said. _

_End of flashabck_

Sasuke started sweating. He looked down at his parents once more. Fugaku sat down with baby Sasuke still in his arms. "Isnt he just handsome?" Mikoto said, putting her hands in her lap. "Indeed. A handsome young man he will become." Fugaku said, smiling again.

Sasuke shook his head, and jumped out of the trees, to the grounds outside. He ran. He ran to the training area. Thats the only place he knew hasnt changed.

Sakura saw Sasuke running. She hid behind the log. Sasuke fell onto his knees, panting. "I know your there Sakura. Dont hide." Sasuke said, still panting. Sakrua came out, blushing.

"Sorry." she siad quietly. Sasuke just nodded.

"Why did you run here?" Sakura asked, sitting down, and leaning against the log. "None of your buisness." Sasuke said coldly, looking at the ground. "Sorry.." Sakura said, again. Even more quietly this time.

Sasuke shook his head. "Dont be. What ever. I just saw _them_. Peacfully. It's annoying. _He _looked so fake. What ever." Sasuke said standing up. Sakura blinked. _Is he talking about his dad, or Itachi?..._

"Lets go find Naruto." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded, and stood up. The two ninjas jumped from tree to tree looking for Naruto. They spotted him at the ramen bar again.

a/n: okayyyyyyy im tired. i didnt feel like writing this chapter, but i decided i should. didnt want to leave it for so long... kay, review pleaseeeee


	10. Back to reality

Hope you enjoyed this story. I sure did :D

I keep forgetting to put it in, but I dont take any credit of the characters. **I do not own Naruto**

Chapter Ten

Back to reality

It was aorund 2:00pm, when Sakura and Sasuke dragged Naruto away from the ramen bar. "But I want done yet!" Naruto whined. "Not done! I think 8 bowls is far from done!" Sakura yelled, dragging Naruto from the collar. Sasuke sighed, and pocketed his hands.

Sakura glanced back at Sasuke.

Flashback

_"Why did you run here?" Sakura asked, sitting down, and leaning against the log. "None of your buisness." Sasuke said coldly, looking at the ground. "Sorry.." Sakura said, again. Even more quietly this time._

_Sasuke shook his head. "Dont be. What ever. I just saw them. Peacfully. It's annoying. He looked so fake. What ever." Sasuke said standing up._

End of flashback

_What was he talking about? Also, when I said sorry...he said dont be. A few days after we met, and I apologized about something he said, 'you should be'...he...he really has changed. _Sakura thought, loosening her grip on Naruto.

"I think we should go back to the hotel." Sakura said. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. As soon as the three ninjas entered their room, Naruto fell onto the bed, and fell asleep. Sakura sighed, and shook her head. "That guy..." she muttered.

Sasuke opened the door to the balcony, and walked outside. He rested his arms on the railing, and looked out into the distance. The wind blew his bangs in his face. Sakura quietly walked to the open door.

She leaned against it, one hand holding the other hand, against her chest. She looked out into the distance, as Sasuke did. After a couple mintues of silence, Sasuke spoke. "What do you want?" he asked, still looking far out.

"Nothing." Sakura replied quietly, looking at his back now. "Che. You. Not wanting anything? Yeah right." Sasuke muttered coldly. Sakura lowered her head. _Since when has he been **that **cold?_

A couple of seconds passed by, and Sakura walked by her bed, her head still lowered. She sat down on the edge of the bed, her head, still lowered, her bangs covering her eyes. Sasuke turned his head around, and saw Sakura's back against him.

Sasuke turned his back to the view, his elbows now leaning on the railing. He looked into the hotel bedroom, and at Sakura's back.

He heard her sigh, and she slowly got up, and walked to the small kitchen. Sakura, not noticing Sasuke yet, made herself some tea. She sat down at the table, waiting for it, fiddling with her fingers.

"Since when.." Sasuke's voice trailed off. Sakura turned her head to face him. "Since when have you been this weak?" Sasuke asked. Sakura glared at him. She poured her tea in a cup, and sat down again, glaring at Sasuke. "Since when have you gotton this cold?" she said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Cold? Im just telling the truth. You always want something." Sasuke said. Sakura put her cup near the sink, and walked to the door. She put her hand on the knob and stopped. Sasuke watched her back. "I want something? Sure I want something. But you...you need something. I think we both know what that is." Sakura said, and slammed the door on her way out.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Huh? Hehe. I guess I fell asleep." Naruto said, scratching the back on his head. He looked around the room. "Where did Sakura go?" Naruto asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the door. "Hell, I hope." he muttered. "Hell! What are you talking about bastard! Since when have you gotton this cold!" Naruto yelled, standing up. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Cold? Why does everyone say that?" Sasuke said. "Well, MAYBE CAUSE YOU ARE! Duh!" Naruto yelled.

"Im going out.." Sasuke said, and slammed the door.

Naruto sighed, and shook his head. "I guess I fell asleep? Yeah right...I heard it all. Sasuke can be such a bastard." he muttered.

-----------

Sakura ran out of the hotel, to the training area. She leaned against the log. _Che. You. Not wanting anything? Yeah right_

His words rang through her head. "Why does he always think I want something from him? Im not a fangirl anymore..." Sakura muttered, and hugged her knees. She rested her chin on her arm, and sighed. "Shikamaru is so wrong. _Men _can be so troublesome." she said.

Sasuke decided he would go to the trainging area, to let off his anger. _I want something? Sure I want something. But you...you need something. I think we both know what that is_

Sasuke shook the thoughts off, when he noticed pink hair. He hid behind a tree, hiding his chakra. _Wait. Why am I hiding?_

Yet the Uchiha kept his position. He saw Sakura stand up, and walk a bit away from the log. She clasped her hands behind her back, and looked up the sky. She learned to like this position from Rin.

Sasuke sighed. _Why did we even fight? We usually get along...Why am I making it sound like we are a couple... _he thought, a light light, VERY LIGHT blush appeared on his cheeks.

He revealed himself from the tree, and Sakura just looked back up. "Sakura.." he started, looking at the ground.

He sensed her look at him. "I...I was just getting tired of this switch thing, okay? Im sorry or what ever." Sasuke said, and pocketed his hands. He wasnt very good at this junk.

Sakura gave a small smile. "Nah. Your right. I shouldnt of been that upset. Im sorry." Sakura said, smiling. Sasuke sweatdropped. _The guy has gotta apologise first, then she starts talking.._

Naruto smiled when he saw his two team mates, one with a smile, the other no expression, walk into the hotel room.

-----------with kakashi---------

Kakashi had finally put his book away, and was getting slightly irrated that his team would take this long to get out of a jutsu. "Sakura, the genjutsu specialist, Sasuke, the heir to the Uchiha clan, and Naruto...the future hokage, as he states. They cant get out of this already? I wonder whats happening.." he muttered.

--------------------------------

Naruto toured his two team mates to the young chuunins, and jounins of Konoha. Naruto decided to skip Orochimaru, incase Sasuke couldnt control himself.

"Hell this is getting annyoying! I do love Konoha like this, but I need to train!" Naruto yelled. Sakura nodded. Sasuke sighed. "Lets just go back to the training spot. We might think of something." he said, and as he said, they walked to the spot.

The three of them placed themselves infront of the three logs, and closed their eyes. After a couple of minutes, Sakura yelled, "I think I have an idea!"

Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyes, and watched her smile. "Alright! This is a genjutsu right? Then maybe we could try to dispel it. When I say three, concentrate all of your chakra, and dispel it." Sakura said.

They closed their eyes, and held their hands to the sign of the ram. "One.." Sasuke said. "Two..." Naruto said. "THREE!" Sakura yelled.

"KAI!"

Blackness...

Flashbacks...

_Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura woke up. Where the hell am I? they all thought._

_Suddenly the three of them felt something. It was like an electric shock. 'Sasuke' fell to the ground, as 'Sakura' and 'Naruto' were already there._

_"SASUKE! NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" Sakura yelled, and stood up. She bumped into a girl, with light brown hair. She had two red triangles on her cheeks. "Hi. Im Rin. Who are you?" Rin asked._

_"Hey! What are you doing up there!" a boy asked. Naruto jumped down. "Im not quite sure.." Naruto replied. "Im Obito Uchiha! Who are you?" Obito asked._

_"Why are you sleeping on a rock?" a young boy asked. "I dont know. What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked. "Im Kakashi Hatake. Who are you, might I ask?" Kakashi asked._

_Naruto gave a sad smile, when he saw Iruka. Some other kids were playing tag, and he was too. But...he fell down quite often. The kids laughed, and Iruka would give a small smile. "Just like he said...he was the clown..like me.." Naruto said quietly.._

_Fugaku stepped outside, beside his wife. "Let me see him." Fugaku said, putting his arms out. The older Sasuke's eyes widened. Mikoto gave her son to him. "Sasuke Uchiha. He is going to become a fine young man. I can see it now. He is an Uchiha. He is indeed my son." Fugaku said, smiling._

**Reality...**

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto shot open their eyes. White. It was all white. They were on a bed. A hospital bed? A figure...A mask...a...PERVERTED BOOK!

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" the three of them yelled. Kakashi gave a smile behind his mask. "I see you guys are finally awake." he said.

"We...are back?" Sakura asked, looking around. Naruto punched the air. "Yeah! Your idea worked Sakura!" he said, and leaned across the bed, and hugged her. "What ever. Im jsut glad that we got out of there." she said, a light blush appearing.

"Hey Kakashi." Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We saw them...Obito..Rin...you.." he said quietly. Kakashi's eye widened. "You...but...I thought you went to your past?" Kakashi asked. "We did. I dont know what happened. Your team. It was a lot like ours. Especially Obito and Naruto." Sasuke said, looking directly into his sensei's eye.

"So now you know where I got this sharingan. What an Uchiha gives his life for." Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade entered the room, and smile. "Finally awake. Boy are you guys slow." she said. Team 7 filled them in on their adventour. More like Naruto and Sakura filled them in. Some things they left out.

_That bastard... _Sasuke thought, and tightend his grip on the sheets. Kakahsi noticed this, and put a hand on his shoulder. "We know Sasuke. We know where you went. You dont have to explain." Kakashi said. Sasuke blinked, then nodded.

-----------

(a good song i guess to listen to right now: **Morning **(dont know who it is by, but its in the naruto show. yes. a lot of help that was)

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, trained at the present training area. "You know you guys..." Naruto started. Sakura and Sasuke gave their attention.

"As much as that jutsu was annoying. It was...great. I felt like I connected with you guys. Like we are a real team now." Naruto said grinning. He threw his arms around Sakura and Sasuke's necks, making him in the middle. Sakura gave a small smile. "Yeah. I understand what you guys were going through. I understand Kakashi sensei more, and I like that." Sakura said. A couple of seconds of silence went by. Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"Alright, alright. My turn. We connected. Yeah. We are a team. Now lets train." Sasuke said, and threw a shuriken at the log. Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sakura giggled. "Loser!" Sasuke yelled, and ran after Naruto. Naruto grinned, and laughed. "Come on Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Sakura smiled.

She watched the two boys running to the ramen bar, and followed after them. "A true team...team 7..." Sakura said, now running to catch up after them.

_The End_

a/n: hope you liked the story XD review please. personally i liked the ending the best. i was listening to morning, and i SOME WHAT got the idea for the ending from this fan art. (but in this story, sasuke and sakura are a bit more happier, and naruto's arm thing around the neck.) http/ www. deviantart .com /view/3208717/ (yea, its a bit screwed cuz you cant have the address thing, but yea... WHAT EVER..)


End file.
